The present invention relates to methods for treating petrochemical high polymer wastes in such a way that pollution of the atmosphere will be avoided.
With the high degree of industrial development which has taken place in many parts of the world, there is a high concentration of industrial operations in many locations. The result is that complete freedom to carry out various industrial operations has a damaging effect on the ecology. Thus, it is not unusual to encounter situations where entire cities as well as the areas surrounding the cities suffer from smoke, impure water, offensive odors, fine particles of dust, gases, wastes, and the like, all of which have an undesirable effect not only on human beings and animals but also upon crops, aqueous products, and the like. Among these problems, some of the most serious difficulties are encountered in connection with air pollution by smoke or the like, water pollution by industrial wastes, and the accumulation of wastes and particulate matter which cannot be readily disposed of by combustion.
It is in particular in connection with disposal of high polymer wastes that special problems are encountered.